Attraction
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: “Have you ever been attracted to anyone, Neku?” And not for the first time since he had partnered up with Joshua, he felt himself cursing whatever fate had brought them together. JoshuaxNeku yaoi one-shot


Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Not at all.

Joh: So yeah, this was kind of written randomly. I have no idea what I'm writing so I'm not sure how it will turn out.

Jessie: I should really play the game.

Joh: You should. Right now. Forever.

Warnings: Yaoi and kisses…wow that's it… this is one of those few times when my warnings list is very small.

0o0o0o0

Neku let out a long sigh, keeping his blue eyes fixed stubbornly on his bowl of ramen. He stirred the noodles around, trying his best to ignore the intent stare that his partner was giving him.

"Would you cut it out?" he finally snapped, dropping his chopsticks and slamming his fist down on the table.

The silver-haired boy sitting across from him smiled and leaned forward, cupping his chin with his folded hands. "Cut what out?" he asked lightly.

Neku dared a glance up and scowled when he saw that Joshua hadn't taken his eyes off of him. "Stop looking at me. It's pissing me off."

Joshua's smile widened. "Seems like everything pisses you off, hm Neku?" He giggled.

"Just finish your ramen and don't look at me. Or talk to me." Neku growled.

His partner pouted but surprisingly fell silent, his gaze slipping from Neku's face to his hands.

Relieved, the orange-haired boy slouched in his seat and adjusted his headphones. Finally, he could eat in peace. He picked his chopsticks back up and was about to dig into his bowl of noodles when Joshua suddenly spoke up.

The question he was asked took a few moments to register.

"Have you ever been attracted to anyone, Neku?"

And not for the first time since he had partnered up with Joshua, he felt himself cursing whatever fate had brought them together.

_Don't answer him. Just ignore him. Don't even look at him. _Neku thought to himself, stabbing his chopsticks violently into his dish, splattering a few droplets of broth across the table.

Joshua arched his eyebrows, an amused grin stretching his lips.

"Yes? No? Maybe so?"

And that's when he made the mistake of looking up. He locked gazes with Joshua and frowned.

The pale boy across from him was giving him that annoying knowing smile. His lips curled up slightly, almost a smirk but not quite.

"What does it matter to you?" Neku grumbled, flushing slightly.

Joshua shrugged and tipped his chair back casually, head tilted to the side to regard Neku with an amused look. "I'm simply curious." He grinned and arched an eyebrow. "Enlighten me, Neku."

The orange-haired boy glared. "No." he said firmly, glancing down at his noodles that were slowly growing cold.

"No, what?"

Neku had to restrain himself from lunging across the table and throttling his partner. It wouldn't look good if he killed someone in a crowded ramen joint. Neku pressed a hand to his temple as he forced himself to remember that in the long run it would be bad for him to kill Joshua right then and there. "No, I haven't been attracted to anyone." Neku answered as calmly and tonelessly as he could. He tugged his headphones securely over his ears pointedly to show that he was done with the conversation. That was a technique he had discovered a few years ago that worked quite well when you had no wish to continue a conversation.

But, apparently, it didn't work on Joshua.

Joshua suddenly leaned forward, almost all the way across the table. "No one? Not ever?"

Neku looked away, scooting his chair back to put space between them. "Not ever." He confirmed.

Joshua pulled back, looking skeptical. "I think you're lying." He said bluntly.

"Think what you want."

The silver-haired boy paused, considering Neku thoughtfully. "Maybe you don't know because you've never tried to see someone in that way."

Neku sighed and pushed his bowl of ramen away from him. He hated to waste food but he had lost all of his appetite. Without bothering to reply Neku stood up and made to head for the exit.

A pale hand snapped out and snagged him around the wrist, forcing him to pause. Neku glanced down at his partner, keeping his features carefully blank. "What?" he asked, tugging slightly at his arm.

Joshua looked up at him, shadows from the dim lighting flung over his face as he stood up.

Neku was only aware of what the boy intended to do a second before he actually did it. Surprisingly soft lips covered his own as a tongue forcefully thrust its way into his mouth. He tensed up and started to pull away, body jerking as Joshua wound a hand around his head and held him in place.

It was like all of his senses had faded away save for his sense of touch, which seemed to magnify. He was all too aware of the warm body pressed close to his, shifting slightly as Joshua moved to deepen the kiss even further. His skin tickled as his partner grazed his fingertips up and down his arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

He could feel the soft brush of Joshua's wavy silver hair against his cheek as his lips moved against his own. He shuddered when Joshua fisted a hand in his hair, pulling a bit too roughly on his spiky locks.

"Excuse me…"

The intruding voice broke the spell, allowing Neku to shove Joshua away. He tried to ignore the triumphant glee in his partner's face as he turned to glance at Ken Doi, the storeowner. He was frowning, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'd prefer you leave that stuff outside." He jerked his head towards the door before returning to his work.

Neku flushed bright red while Joshua simply laughed. He turned to look at Neku, sweeping his eyes leisurely over Neku's form. "Still never been attracted to anyone, _Neku?_" he cooed his name, practically purring as he followed Neku outside.

Neku pretended to ignore him, turning the volume of his music up. Joshua brushed past him, trailing a finger down his back. He smiled that little knowing smile again, reaching up to yank Neku's headphones down around his neck. "Answer me." He narrowed his eyes in a satisfied way, cocking his head slightly to the side. Like he already knew what Neku was going to say.

The two stared at each other for a moment, the silence between them filled in by the noisy crowds on the streets.

As the minutes went by and Neku still had yet to answer Joshua laughed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I'll take your silence as a yes." He glanced at the clock on his phone. "We better get going, dear. We don't want to -"

"Have _you _ever been attracted to anyone?" Neku blurted out, cutting his partner off.

Joshua blinked, taken aback, before he regained his composure and smiled. He held Neku's gaze for one long moment. And for a second Neku thought he was going to reach out and kiss him again, but he didn't. Joshua merely stood where he was and shifted his weight to one foot, pulling a hand from his pocket to push his hair back. He regarded Neku, his expression unusually serious.

"Yes. I have."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Well… that turned out differently than I had expected…

Jessie: In a good way?

Joh: I'm not sure yet… -slightly put off-

Review please!


End file.
